Usoara Aducator
Appearance Usoara is an extremely pale man, for his world has no sun. He has amber, narrow eyes with bags underneath them. He dons a brown, metallic helmet with a bright lamp on the front which covers most his graying brown hair. He wears a black mask on the bottom half of his face for warmth and out of paranoia of whatever evil dust or whatnot that might be in the dark. He wears segmented metal armor, with each metal piece being tightly wrapped in leather. On top of the leather are strips of glowing tape in a stylish, yet utilitarian pattern. Underneath all the armor is a black tunic and brown, cloth pants. He also wears a green necklace that lights up a small area around him to 'safe levels'. It floats in the presence of those with magic, or points in the direction of powerful sources of magic. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Photogem Necklace **Feeds off of the magic of others and of magically endowed objects, save for the wearer. Most do not know of this fact. ***This is why it floats in the presence of others with magic, or points in the direction of powerful sources of magic. Weaker-willed folk can easily be sapped dry of their energy if exposed for too long to the necklace. *Metal armor covering torso wrapped in leather. *Glowing strips of tape embedded in the armor *Metal helmet with lamp *Bag of gold dust *Four MREs Abilities *Manipulation of electricity and can pull energy out of his surroundings to bend it to his will. **This extends to splitting the atom (through considerable effort) and causing brain damage, or even death, by messing with the currents in people's brains. *Extensive knowledge of binary programming systems *He has a minor in civil engineering *Despite his power in electromancy, Usoara will not resort to more chaotic attacks *Speaks both English and Limbian, the latter being the upper-class language of Regat. Personality Usoara is an ambitious man that sets high goals for himself. He feels a need to prove his worth to his community, which he contributes to greatly to improve the standard of living. He has a sense of superiority over others, but does not let this get in the way of helping them or treating them like good folk who deserve good lives.... He just thinks he's better than them. As per Regat's official religion, Usoara places a heavy emphasis on order and harmony; and harbors an immense disdain for chaos and destruction. Chaos has been taught to be the reason why the sun vanished, and disorder is viewed as the greatest evil in existence to the point of personification. This extends to even how plants grow, as all forested areas in Regat are organized, the trees being planted a certain distance from each other in planned shapes and patterns. The nature of darkness in the universe Usoara hails from has given him a great phobia of the dark, something a majority of Regat shares. Pre-Clash Biography The world Usoara comes from is shrouded in a dissolving darkness wrought by the disappearance of the sun many years ago. Any amount of darkness larger than a small room has the potential to warp and twist into the dense fog that threatens to rip the world apart. It is entirely up to mankind to keep itself alive against this threat. Born to a wealthy family of photomancers, Usoara's life had been planned out for him by his mother and father long before he was even conceived. His name, in the upper-class' language, literally means 'Light Bringer'. Unfortunately for them, Usoara found himself enthralled by electricity and the technological revolution taking place by electromancy's new, specialized field: technomancy. Of course, he would never delve into his passions as to not disappoint his parents and end the long line of photomancy his family was known for. When he enrolled in the only school of photomancy as an adult however, he found he could no longer appease their desires, and took his destiny in his own hands. To the dismay of his entire bloodline, Usoara pursued the laborious goal of becoming a technomancer. He was promptly disowned, and his parents tried for another child. While initially heartbreaking, Usoara did not let this deter him from his passions. He was determined to be the greatest electromancer that had ever lived, and push the boundaries of technomancy. He got a PhD in both electromancy and technomancy, and would use these talents to become the bringer of light he was destined to be. He became a professor, teaching technomancy while also making great technological contributions to Regat, the kingdom he was born and raised in, such as the first monorail to not use magic whatsoever. He is often referred to as the greatest technomancer alive, though the field of technomancy is often mocked by a large portion of the kingdom as it is still rather new. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Relationships Whether it be your character's best friend or a waifu (or husbando) they've made in the Clash, this is the place to mention them and elaborate on the relationship they have. If it's not a friend, but rather an enemy or just someone you feel is significant/ influential in that character's life, they can go here too! Friend/Enemy Name Details regarding the relationship between the character and their friend/ enemy/ whatever. Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Magicians Category:Lawful Good